


For All Sad Words

by Iyearnforaplotadvancement



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyearnforaplotadvancement/pseuds/Iyearnforaplotadvancement
Summary: ...the saddest are these, "It might have been."OrCassian dreams of a girl with green eyes. But meeting her is not what he expects.





	

“I keep seeing the same woman in my dreams but I all I can remember are green eyes,” he says, “-and they’re-well I can’t really say how they feel. But I know how it makes me feel.”

K-2SO asks what that specific feeling is.

“Hopeful.”

“Why do you only reveal such information to me when we’re drinking?”

Cassian snorts, “You don’t drink.” and he leaves the conversation there  
…

Cassian used to think it was the eyes of his mother he dreamt of.

But now he’s not so sure.

At twenty-two he’s seen plenty of green eyed women. Many of whom remind him of his mother, many of whom don’t fill him with hope.

But more so he’s seen many green eyes-not just on women- cold and lifeless. 

He supposes the dream was a just a dream.  
…

He meets Osirah Kowock at twenty-six.

She’s the best pilot in his squad, maybe in the whole Rebel force.

She’s fiery and optimistic and imaginative. She’s also smart and funny, and even though much tinier than lots of her fellow pilots, she can drink more than anyone Cassian knows.

He’s seen her on the field, but he likes her more off it.

When he thinks of rousing speeches and motivational addresses he thinks of Osirah and feels like in this seemingly never ending war of attrition, they might stand a chance. 

She also has green eyes.  
…

One night he gets brave and asks her out. 

“You barely talk to me the two years I’m here and the first thing you say to me is, ‘my name is Cassian Andor, would you like to get a drink some time’?” 

Osirah is completely shocked and amused.

“Well. Would you?”

“You got balls. Rec-room, after dinner, don’t be a minute late.”  
…

He of course is early and waiting with whatever alcohol the Rebels could get their hands on and a smile.

Osirah and Cassian start a game of cards.

He learns she is two years younger than him, that she has a sister, and that her favorite ship in the fleet is the one Cassian’s friend flies. She has also defected from the Empire after serving as a mole for the Rebels.

“They wouldn’t give it to me. It’s a commandeered ship, still got the radio and everything hooked in. Afraid I’ll sigal stormtroops here or something,” she says with a nonchalant shrug as she explains why they won’t let her fly her favorite ship, “I don’t mind though.”

It just so happens that Cassian’s friend, Keenan Aldamar, pilots that ship and Aldamar owes him a few favors.

An hour or so later they’re in the ship, gliding above the jungles of Yavin 4. 

To see Osirah in her natural habitat, it’s breathtaking. 

She looks at him from time to time and with the sun setting, he can see the light reflect in her eyes. They’re the color of lights he’d seen once, off on some planet. 

Lots of his brothers-in-arms had fallen there. And Cassian would have too if support hadn’t been laid down when it was. But he remembered looking up at that sky as he was on his back and dying.

He thought to himself if he were to die right then and there, this would be a great sight to leave with. He’s forgotten how to fear death, or rather gotten over it. Every new planet, every new stormtrooper, every new blaster wound was nothing. 

He could’ve died right there on that planet and not mind at all.

But Cassian pulled through. And now with her, he’s glad he did.

And he thinks if he were to die, her eyes, her smiling eyes, would be a great sight to leave with.  
…

Only a few months later the Rebels get solid intel on Galen Erso.

They’d been following him for months, hunting down every lead, collecting every scrap.

Cassian has killed many for this man, and he doesn’t even swear allegiance to him.

Erso had a wife and child. The wife has been long dead and the child missing. 

Cassian looks over the intel and finds that any information they have on the other surviving Erso is out of date by ten years at least. He tells his commanding officer as such.

“It’s a start. Get to Ferdun 3, I have a man I want you to see.” says his CO. “He’s got intel on something Erso’s building for the Empire. If we can find out what that is, we may just win this war.”

And so the killing continues.  
…

“I think I want children. One day.” Osirah says, in Cassian’s arms.

“You may have to wait a long time for that, Mi alma.” He says gently. 

They take to being in a relationship fast, something that is maybe a product of their situation. Neither knows whether there will be a tomorrow or a even an hour from now, so they take what they can and run with it. As far and as long as they can.

“Viqui,” she says softly, “Viqui was the name of my mother.”

“And what if it’s a boy?” Cassian protests lightly.

Osirah thinks a moment and says, “Iscandar.” 

He can feel her tense up in his hold. Viqui had died long before the war, a sickness with a cure no one could afford, as he’s been told.

But Iscandar was her brother and he was shot down right in front of her. 

That was only a few months before he ever asked her out. 

Cassian holds her tight, as if she may fall to pieces if he doesn’t. He kisses her tenderly and smiles, though she can’t see it. 

“When this is all over, we’ll have many children and you can name them all whatever you want.” he promises. 

Of course though that day never comes.  
…

It’s on Ferdun 3 that Osirah looses her sister.

She wasn’t supposed to be there. Osirah wasn’t supposed to be there.

Cassian had it under control. It was just Cassian who was supposed to meet the contact and Keenan Aldamar, and Liora Kowock incase things got messy. It was a simple mission, meet a man on Ferdun 3. But nothing had ever been simple with Cassian. Nothing had been simple ever since this war started.

Maybe he shoots first, maybe the man on Ferdun does.

Either way, the tavern they meet in is blown to complete and utter shit and Osirah shows up on an emergency extraction. 

Cassian can’t meet her eyes when he gets on board with only Keenan.

Osirah can’t meet his either.

Later, they talk, Cassian sneaking his way to her room as he always does.

“I choked,” he admits, “-the blaster was in my hands, I just couldn’t pull the trigger.” 

So the man does fire first. 

She’s silent as he continues. “I just kept thinking of us. Thinking of...the war, after it’s over. Of the kids. If that man shot me... I was afraid of dying. For the first time I was afraid.”

The tears in Osirah’s eyes blind her and she stands, she walks up to Cassian and places her hands roughly on his chest. He thinks she’ll hit him, call him an idiot for letting something like that distract him. He deserves it.

“Did that bother you that bad?” the absolute heartbreak in her voice hurts him. His eyes prickle with tears. 

“Only because I want it so much,” he collapses at her feet, “Mi alma, I am so sorry.” He feels so selfish, so utterly selfish. A delusion, a vague promise he wanted to cling to, it cost a woman her life. 

He cries like how he did when his mother and father burned to death inside their small hut in the village back at on his home planet. Osirah cries right along with him. They cry together for a future neither of them may have and for a future that was ripped away from such a young girl. 

They hold each other the whole night. The next day is blissfully uneventful as their CO is busy rearranging, rescheduling everything. 

The tears have stopped now. So have their words. The only thing that doesn’t is their breathing.

Cassian looks into her eyes-those green eyes like lights, on a faraway snowy planet-and thinks to himself he’ll do whatever he can to keep their breathing from stopping.  
…

They hold a small burial for Liora the day after, just a few of her personal affects and her beloved jacket she left Yavin 4 without. Cassian and Osirah still don’t exchange words. He imagines she’s still angry at him. But he’s also the only thing she has left and doesn’t alienate him too much.

The day after they bury Liora’s things, their CO gets a new lead and they are sent together this time to another far away planet. 

“Pairing you two up?” Aldamar mumbles, “This has to be a suicide mission.” It’s a dark joke since the last three couples who’ve run missions together haven’t ever made it back. Some optimists think they escaped the war together in some far away galaxy. Most just think they’re dead.

Cassian’s old friend shakes his head and straps himself in. The others load into the ship and Cassian gets a sinking feeling he’s right. 

Aldamar usually is about these sorts of things.   
…

Another screw up, another mistake. But this one is worse than the last.

“Don’t do it, Cass. Our lives aren’t worth it.” Aldamar says.

The stormtrooper hits him in the mouth with the butt of his rifle. Aldamar spits blood and curses at the troopers. Inside his head, Cassian urges his friend to stop, it’ll only make it worse.

Osirah and Aldamar are on their knees. They’re the only ones left. The others are dead or dying.

In Cassian’s possession are the codes to every door, every computer, everything to an Imperial base on Wudai. Except it’s not and it’s a trap. Cassian knew it was too good to be true. It was a good thing the Rebels only sent a small team.

“Are you deaf? Give up your base location now, or we shoot your friends.” Says the lead of the trooper squadron. 

“Do it,” Osirah dares, “you’ll be doing us a favor. Too many mouths too feed at the base anyway, too many of us.”

There’s a small rumble of uncertainty and worry among the troopers. 

Cassian knows she’s trying to scare them, maybe she hopes they’ll think reinforcements will come looking. Maybe she hopes they’ll think ten men are a hundred. 

Either way, she can’t talk her way out of this.

“You have until the count of ten,” the lead trooper says, “One. Three. Six…”

Cassian wants to cry again, but not for himself, for Osirah and Aldamar.

For Aldamar’s wife whose expecting. For the child that’ll grow never knowing it’s father and how excited Aldamar was to meet it. For how stupid Cassian was to believe in the existence of a list that contained vital information so easily. For the others who paid with their lives for this. 

And for Osirah and the life he wasn’t able to give her. 

“P-Please, I’ll-.” Cassian tries, only to be silenced not by a trooper, but by Osirah’s angry, bright stare. 

Being the youngest of three, she did always expect to die last. Though the day came sooner than anyone ever guessed.

“Eight. Nine.” The trooper is relentless.

He looks Osirah in her beautiful, wonderful, hopeful green eyes. 

She doesn’t cry, doesn’t blink. She just smiles and whispers, “It’s okay.”

Aldamar screams, his last act of defiance, “Go to he-.”

A hole is shot clear through his head, right before one is blown through Osirah’s.  
…

They find Cassian within an inch of his life. The stormtroopers perhaps, kicking a man while he’s down. When they get him back to base he’s comatose for almost two weeks.

When he wakes he is less than pleased.

Medics have to tie him to his cot to keep him from killing his CO. Medics have to tie him to his cot to keep him from killing himself.

When the worst of the fits are over and the screaming dies, Cassian is reduced to sobs and calling for a woman who is long gone. 

Everyone understands, but no one can do anything to help. So they leave him be, but they wish they didn’t have to.  
…

He’s back in action a few weeks after. 

He’s exhausted and alone.

Well maybe not completely alone.

“I don't appreciate you making me carry your things.” K-S20 says.

Before, the banter between him and the reprogrammed robot was fun, nowadays it’s something he could live his miserable existence without.

“Keep quiet, we’ll give away our location.”

They scout out an Imperial occupied village from afar. 

Another tip, another meet and greet mission, but he’s gotten smart enough to know when the higher ups don’t know what they’re doing. Though he can’t blame them, they’re commanding troops in a war they’re losing. Of course they’re clinging to anything they can get. 

“There was never anything of a child.” K-S20 says.

Cassian puts his rifle into sniper mode and looks through the scope.

He can see a small boy walking along side his mother. The boy runs up to meet a man, presumably his father.

Cassian sees it’s the mark. Cassian also sees it the same trooper who ordered Osirah and Aldamar’s deaths.

He calls into HQ. 

“The other half of your team had specific instructions to retrieve the information needed from this planet. They’re already on their way back to the ship. I gave instructions to look for this man,” his CO tells him, “-consider it a freebie.”

There’s a short pause, “I-I am truly sorry, Andor. This doesn’t at all make up for any of this...but it’s a start.”

Cassian looks through his scope once more and sees the trooper commander hold his child in his arms. Cassian feels sick. It’s always a start to something. 

“There’s a child with him, sir.” Cassian replies.

“Your call.” is all his CO says before his end goes dead.

Cassian looks through the scope once more. 

Such a happy, shining, family. He wonders what the boy’s name is. Does he have any siblings? Is his home a happy one? Will he always be this blissfully ignorant of the war? Cassian supposes he’s jealous of the kid. 

“You’ll regret this for the rest of your life if you take this shot.” K-S20 says. “Humans live quite a while as I’ve observed, so long as nothing jeopardizes their lives.”

Cassian waits for the commander to put his son back down and waits for the boy to turn his back and run into his mother’s arms.

“I don’t know that,” Cassian says, lining up the shot, “-neither does he.”

There is screaming from the village below as Cassian turns to pack his things. They need a swift escape. K-S20 dumps Cassian’s things in front of him.

“That’s not what Kowock would’ve wanted.” K-S20 says.

He doesn’t know what shocks him more; the fact that the robot is right, or that it’s capable of being so defiant.

“She’s dead,” he reminds, “-and we will be too if we don’t get off this rock.”  
…

Life moves on, as does the war. 

They’ve reached a stalemate of sorts with the Empire. 

Pull out troops, put in troops. Scout this planet, don’t scout this planet. Kill don’t capture, capture don’t kill. It’s all a never ending war of attrition inside and out.

Cassian is alone most evenings now, a hologram of his fallen friends sometimes to keep company, but usually nothing else. 

People don’t worry, his case is nothing new. So they live what’s left of their lives and he lives his.

Over time his heart hardens just a little more with each mission he’s sent on. The line blurs between his title and what he’s actually doing. Most of the time he wears the name ‘Mercenary’ over ‘Intelligence Officer’.

A few nights short of his 30th birthday he dreams again of green eyes and hope. But this time they’re on a beach.  
…

“We’ve found him.”

Saw Gerrera.

He left a few years ago, Cassian remembers, though he’s not sure why. There was something about a child. Not Gerrera’s, Cassian remembers, all this time he’s just assumed it was the same one. One made an orphan of this war.

Cassian is called into the war room, “A pilot defected. He’s carrying a hologram to Gerrera. It’s from Galen.”

Erso, back again to ruin Cassian’s life once more. Well that’s not entirely fair, his life was a mess long before Erso was a problem. But he hasn’t helped.

“We need that hologram, but we know Gerrera, he’ll mow us down before we even get to the front door.” 

“So what do we do?” Cassian realizes how tired he is of all the exposition. He just need his mission and needs to get out. Mulling about makes him anxious, throws him off his game. 

“You remember Erso’s child?”

“Yes,” Jyn Erso, if he remembers correctly, “-what about her?”

Cassian gets an eyebrow raise. “How’d you know it was a ‘she’?”

“Your files were out of date and hadn’t been up to date since we’ve had them. It’s my job as an intelligence officer to fill in blanks for my side.” Cassian says, “So, what about her?”

“She was under the care of Gerrera for some time before he broke off and fled to Jendah. If we can get her, maybe we can get a foot through Saw’s door. They were close, as I’ve heard.”

“You need me to find her?”

“She’s been found. We’re sending an extraction team to retrieve her. What I need you to do is take her to Gerrera on Jedha. You know that city better than anyone. Can you do that?”

“You ask as if I’ve ever disobeyed an order before.”

Still bitter, his CO knows. One too many bad calls makes a man bitter.

But maybe if he played it less by the book, his friends would be alive.

Cassian walks away, preparing his departure for as soon as Galen’s daughter arrives. 

He prepares himself to take a few risks.   
…

The Erso child isn’t a child really. 

She’s four years younger than he is, but that is by no means a child. He doesn’t know why he was expecting her to be so young, but he was. The stories of a spirited girl, volatile and unpredictable, it translates to juvenile in his mind. 

K-2SO, Jyn, and Cassian load into a small ship.

“Why does she get a blaster and I don’t?”

“What?” 

Cassian looks at Jyn with the blaster in her hands and the look on her face is certainly childish.

That’s his blaster, he knows because his bag is not in the same position it was in before he left to speak with Draven and she was stripped of weapons before she boarded.

They squabble over the blaster for a moment. Cassian knows she’s an asset to the Rebels for right now. But if this is a long set up, if this is another trap he’s walking into…

He’s heard of what Gerrera is up to nowadays. Extremist doesn’t cover the things he’s done, the things he keeps doing. He wouldn’t put it past him to sabotage the Rebels momentarily if it furthered his plans.

“Trust goes both ways.” Jyn tells him.

Cassian sighs and knows that like a child, if he argues she’ll just throw a fit. Plus if she shoots him, that really wouldn’t matter much would it? At least then there wouldn’t be a war to fight anymore. He can’t help but think it’s just a bit selfish to think that way despite it all. 

“You’re letting her keep it?” K-2SO remarks, “Do you want to know the probability of her using it against you? It’s high.”

Cassian slips on his headset and commences launch.

“It’s very high…”   
…

“There are many kinds of cages, I suspect you carry yours with you.”

Cassian pauses.

It’s not like him to let an old blind man’s words get into his head.

But then again, it wasn’t like him to be in a cage either. He totaled it up to having an off day.

He forgets exactly when he notices the other man in the cell, but he feels joy when he hears, “pilot”.

“I’m the pilot. I’m the pi-lot.” 

Cassian’s joy falters, this man sounds half alive, looks even less than that. He wonders what Gerrera has done to this man and if he’s still worth breaking out of this place.

Of course he had no time to worry about it when the ground shakes and the tremors start. He needs to get out fast. 

He gets his pick into the lock and jabs with all he’s got. The keypad explodes and the gate opens. “Take care of the pilot! I have to find Jyn.” He’s suddenly really worried about her, though he’s got no good reason to be.

She served her purpose, she got them into Gerrera’s stronghold. They don’t need her anymore than she needs them. 

It’s the kid. He thinks.

They way she dove in for that kid back in the city. Anyone else would have let the chips fall where they may but Jyn went for the kid. 

He guesses he may see it as an impressive act. 

He is impressed by Jyn. He lets that sink in a moment as the building continues to collapse and he sees her sobbing on her hands and knees.

Course though, in a war like this, any self-less act is an impressive one.   
…

It’s in the middle of a storm that he has Galen Erso in his sights.

Finally after all these years he sees the man who he’s lied, killed, and sacrificed for and he doesn’t even have the decency to be the evil bastard he was expecting all this time.

It certainly would make shooting him easier.

Cassian huffs. He has to hurry before Bodhi finds them a new ride. 

He watches Galen walk around the platform, the man is fidgeting and Cassian wonders why.

He sees as a man in a white suit line up four engineers. He can hear him say something, whatever it is, it panics the four engineers. 

He sees the troopers ready their fire and knows what’s coming next.

Perfect cover he supposes, if he fires the same time the troopers do, all they’ll see is Galen Erso fall off the high platform to his death. They’ll think he slipped or got hit. Point is, with his body several thousand feet below, they’ll never know. Not at least until Cassian is a whole star system away.

It’s perfect and yet Cassian can’t bring himself to do it. 

Galen has Jyn’s eyes. And what bothers him is that it’s the first thing he’s noticed.

“Stop!” 

He can hear that loud and clear even over the rain and distance. 

Cassian gets back on the scope and sees Galen. The man is pleading.

For a moment it looks like the troopers might stand down. But Cassian knows too much and knows how this moment will pan out too.

He thinks that he’s maybe in the clear until the mechanical whine of a Rebel ship alerts him. He sees them drop bombs and they light up the sky like he’s seen so many times before.

But he also sees Jyn racing towards her father. He remembers she hadn’t seen him in years and whatever he said in the hologram reignited her faith in him.

Before he knows it, he’s on the move, coming to get her. 

Again, he doesn’t know why. She’s not needed anymore. But there’s something about her. Something that doesn’t make this whole war feel as bleak as it’s been. 

And hey, he’ll cling to anything he’s got.  
…

There’s something about her that’s infuriating, too. 

It’s her dismissive attitude. The way she walks around berating everything and everyone. The Rebels this and the Rebels that. The stupid Empire and the stupid war and everything is stupid except herself. It’s bratty. It’s childish. He wants to just tell her to grow the fuck up and that not everything can be what she wants when she wants it. 

But at the same time he can see the same kind of hurt he felt when he was younger. Everything can go to hell and just leave her alone. Because what did this world ever do except kill her family and anyone she’s ever loved?

Still, she’s not the only one. Her story isn’t unique. And what sets her apart from them is the fact that she chose to run while everyone else did something.

Cassian supposes he’s jealous. He’s always been jealous of kids. Her life may not be glamorous, but it’s free. No obligations, no conflicting desires, nothing to worry about. Just move from one place to the next, on and on for as long and as far as you can go.

Ironically it’s the saddest part about her too.

Jyn has allegiances to nothing because she has nothing. 

Not anymore.  
...

She might have almost kissed him, he thinks.

Rogue One enters Scarif and they’re so relieved. 

It would have been darkly funny and a little anti-climatic if they’d been blown to bits upon contact. Maybe even more so if they’d been mistaken for a real Empire ship and just told to go back to their assigned base.

But they made it, they were here.

Now all they had to do was not fail. 

Easier said than done. 

And in that small moment when they’d been granted access in, he saw Jyn smile for the first time. Not that self satisfied grin, or the patronizing smirk, but a genuine smile. One that is relieved but measured. She doesn’t want to celebrate early, but in times of war, every little blessing counts.

She runs up to him, toothy grin and all and he feels his heart soften for the first time in a while. 

She’s so agonizingly close. They’re always close. 

“I’ll...go tell the others.” and she disappears below.

Cassian sees the trees and white sandy beaches and blue sky and ocean. He thinks it’s a good place as any to fight the Empire.

He gets the feeling he will never leave Scarif.   
…

In his dream he’s on a beach staring into the green eyes of a woman.

Once upon a time it was his mother.

A time after it was Osirah Kowock.

And now it’s Jyn Erso, whose eyes have been green this whole time and he hadn’t even noticed.

She runs to him, smiling again like she had hours ago. It’s like he’s seeing her for the first time.

She’s not a child, she never was. And Cassian forgets his jealousy of them. There’s no time for it anyway.

The woman comes running into his arms and holds him tight. His ribs scream in protest but his heart can’t get enough. Suddenly the smile on her face melts into fury as she sees the man in white on the ground. 

Cassian still has his blaster trained on him. He doesn’t worry though. This man has lost, and with the Empire’s nature, if he survives, he’ll wish he hadn’t.

“Leave it, leave it.” 

Cassian tries to calm her as he pulls her away from the man. He wants to see her smile again. He wants to forget how many Rebel jets he’s seen blown apart and how many soldiers have died. He wants to just stop the noise and get away from this place. 

It’s a long elevator ride down to the ground and he’s sure he’ll die before he makes it. His ribs ache in agreement.

There’s nothing pretty to see in the dark metal box, nothing pretty to hear either. 

Just him, Jyn, and the sound of faraway gun fire.

“I’m from Fest.” he says, though he’s not sure why.

He looks at Jyn and despite her confusion, he keeps going, “My mother’s name was Rebara, my father died when I was very young and my mother would not speak his name. I had three older brothers and two younger sisters. They were all dead before I was ten.” 

“Wha-.”

“I have fought this war since I was six years old. I killed a man when I was seventeen. It wasn’t self defense.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

He could see her eyes, her pupils expanded and contracted with the changing amount of light that found it’s way into the dark metal box.

“I want you to know me better,” he says, “-We’ve fought side by side and you don’t know much more than my name.”

A delirious smile breaks out onto Jyn’s face and he thinks she might cry, but she laughs. It’s an ugly sound, but so genuine and so funny, Cassian smiles and it feels like the first time in ages.

“We’ve haven’t had normal conversation this whole time and the first thing you say to me is that you’ve killed a man in cold blood?” 

Well when put like that, it is a little ridiculous.

Jyn sniffs, “I’ve-I’ve always wanted to be a farmer. When I was younger, my family hid on one for years. It was some of the happiest moments of my life. Papa was going to give me that place. I was hoping I could raise a family there.” she gives him another delirious smile as her eyes fill with tears. “I’ll never know now I suppose.”

A memory from years ago haunts Cassian and he remembers the green eyed girl with the hole in her head. She also wished for a peaceful life and a large family. Cassian accepts that he’ll won’t be able to give either of these girls what they deserve. 

The elevator reaches the ground floor and they hobble out onto the beach.

Off in the horizon, the ground begins to break and crumble. The clouds of dust and debris reach high above them, out into space.

Slowly they lower themselves onto the sandy ground and watch the world fall to pieces around them.

Cassian feel Jyn take hold of his hand and he squeezes her’s. 

“Your father would be proud.” He says and then he imagines a few kids playing on the beach just a little ways away from them. He looks at her again and sees little flecks of gold reflect in her eyes and spots of warm brown.

He’s on a beach, staring into the green eyes of a woman.

The aftershock is getting closer. 

Together they help each other to their knees and embrace. 

He holds her tight as if she may fall to pieces if he doesn’t.

He thinks of all the things he regrets and then lets go.

He gave Jyn the view of the ocean. A better view than a sandy shore littered with the bodies of fallen soldiers, but then again, she gets to watch their imminent destruction.

Cassian can feel the rumble of the aftershock through his knees and knows Jyn feels it too. He gives a small laugh and a mumbles in her ear, because he decides that yes, he rather does like her a little. Certainly not love, but it could bloom into it. 

Of course he’d never know now. It could have been, he thinks.

He holds her tighter. This is the end now. 

“How’d you like to get a drink sometime?”

The aftershock steals all his senses before he gets a reply. 

…

“Yes, this information came at a very high price.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this little diddy for a month and I didn't know what else to do with it. It came in little bursts of inspiration and some only after hours of typing and deleting. So some parts I feel are better than others.
> 
> Anyways I'd love to hear what you guys think.
> 
> I also don't know the exact line, but I know when they "refrence" Rogue One in A New Hope, someone says the information came at a high price, many *something* lost their lives. 
> 
> I bet right now Star Wars fans are rolling their eyes at me. 
> 
> Any who I hope you all enjoy and please leave a comment.


End file.
